Meant to Be
by SouthernBelle1278
Summary: What if Scott was actually in love with a girl named Gabriella, but she was a she-wolf. They face hunters and everything that came at them together. I know bad summary but it's better if you read it. Thanks! first chapter is really short, sorry.
1. Hospital

"Scott, no," I screamed breaking the silence of the night. There was a cracking sound and a thud of something hitting the ground. Everything went black and I felt nothing. I started to feel my toes, and then eventually I felt everything. There was a sharp pain in the side and right leg and a strange burning sensation all throughout my body.

When I came to I saw my best friend Scott in a chair asleep, he looked horrible, his usually tan face pale and red, puffy eyes. His wavy brown hair in a mess, his clothes crumpled. "Sc-Scott," I whispered it came out hoarser then it was meant to. He jumped at the sound. "Gabriella, oh Gabriella I thought you would die," he sobbed. "No, I couldn't leave you Scott, I love you," I spoke the first part clearly but mumbled the second part.

Scott looked up at me and smiled, "I love you too Gabriella, I have since I first met you." I looked at him for a second stunned, then relieved so I smiled and said, "I'm so glad you feel that way, I've felt the same, but I was just too scared to tell you." I was somewhat embarrassed and blushing. I was just glad it wasn't very visible through my tan skin.

"Scott what happened the other night," I asked. I couldn't remember anything from the night except for blacking out and waking up here. "Gabriella it's all my fault, if I had been a little bit safer about the hunters it wouldn't have happened, I am so sorry, it's all my fault," he kept mumbling on and on about how it was his fault. "Scott stop it's not your fault, now please tell me what happened," I said sweetly and calming so he would know that I wasn't mad.

"Okay, sorry about that, okay we were running through the woods and everything was fine until the hunters tracked us, and they had guns and crossbows, and one of the arrows got your leg and a bullet grazed your side," he explained. "Oh, at least it wasn't any worse and you didn't get hurt during the mess," I said. "I wish it had been me though and not you," he whispered. I think he forgot that I was also a werewolf and enhanced hearing.


	2. Derek Hale

**Mkay so the last chapter was really short, sorry! But this one will be longer I promise. Please read and review. I want ideas about other couples and what you think should happen. Thanks! ~Wolfybabe31**

Scott P.O.V.-

I'm so glad she didn't die. I don't know what I'd do without her. I remember the first day we met. I loved that day. I knew I loved her when I first looked into her eyes. Okay so that wasn't manly at all but it's the truth.

_It was my 7__th__ grade year and a girl just moved in. That's when she walked in. The teacher told her to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Gabriella. I moved here from San Antonio, Texas. I am Hispanic, I speak fluent Spanish. Y eso realmente es todo acerca de mí". She had a beautiful tan, long, straight hair. Strange grey eyes, long lash. She was beautiful. She had the seat next to me in every class. "Hola mi nombre es Scott," I told her during our free time. "Ah verte hablar español, son Hispanos también," she questioned. "Si," I replied. We've got along ever since then. _

I smiled at the memory. "Scott," Gabriella asked confused. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "Seventh grade." She smiled, "Ah my first day." She said. "Si, Gabriella can I ask you something," I asked nervously. She looked at me, "Sure Scott, what is it?" Okay so it's now or never, I thought, "Gabriella, I love you and have since I first saw you, will you be my girlfriend?" Okay that wasn't so hard but it did sound like I was purposing. She thought for a moment before speaking, "Si Scott, I would love to be your girlfriend, y Yo también te quiero."

She said yes! I kissed her then we walked out of the hospital hand in hand. It was the weekend so we just hung out at the park. Then I heard a voice that came in my dream the other night. It was a deep voice so it was a man's voice. "Hey Gabriella do you hear that," I asked wondering if she hears the voice too. "Yes, it was in a dream I had last night," she murmured so low only a werewolf could hear it.

I looked at her, "Really? He was in my dream too." She looked deep in thought. "Hmmm why do you think he was in our dreams, we need to talk to Stiles and ask if he had the same dream," she thought aloud.** (In my story Stiles is a werewolf also) **I concentrated on the voice, looking around to find the source of the voice.

Gabriella P.O.V.-

"He's over there," Scott pointed out the guy. When I saw him I was shocked. He was really built, great muscles, black t-shirt, leather jacket, tan skinned, dark jeans, brown hair sort of spiked. I looked at Scott, "Are you sure?" He looked down at me, "Yes, I'm sure, I think he can hear us though." That shocked me greatly, the only other person who could hear us when we talked this low was Stiles but that's because he was bit like Scott but I was born with it in my blood.

I looked back at the man, he seemed to be staring at me. I gasped and looked at Scott, "Scott look at his eyes! They are exactly like mine!" Scott looked at him again, he gasped also, "Gabriella! That's not the only thing that looks like you. He has your hair color, the same facial features also!" I looked more closely, Scott was right he did look like me. I used to have a brother but I thought he was killed in the fire so I got put in an orphanage which is how I ended up in Texas with my adoptive parents but they wanted to move so I moved with them. That's how I ended up here. "Scott, we need to see if he'll talk to us," I said. I need to know why he looks like me.

We walked over to the guy. "Did you hear us talking over there," Scott asked, always so up front about things. "Um no," it sounded more like a question. "Aha so you did," I said getting worried and excited. "Um yeah, I did, okay," he told us. What is he then? How could he have heard us? "Let me introduce myself, I'm Gabriella and this is Scott," I said so he knew who we were. "I'm Derek Hale," he replied. I gasped then everything went blank.

Scott's P.O.V-

"I'm Derek Hale." Gabriella gasped then passed out. What's so important about him?


	3. DerDer! Gabby!

**I'm going to try to update every day. School is about to start so it might not be every single say but at least every other day for now. Thanks. Italics are thoughts.**

Derek P.O.V.-

No, it couldn't be! She looks exactly like me but still, my sister died in the fire. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Gabriella and this is Scott," she told me. "I'm Derek Hale." I told them. Gabriella gasped then passed out. Scott was staring at me. "What did you do to her," he demanded. I shrugged greatly confused and worried. She screamed then came to. "DEREK," she exclaimed running to me and hugging me. I hugged her back cautiously, "Gabriella?"

"You don't remember me," she asked saddened. "Should I," I asked confused. "My real name is Gabriella Ally Hale, Ally short for…." I interrupted her. "ALISION," I yelled and hugged her tightly.

"Um confused," Scott said shyly. She giggled and went to hold his hand. I growled. "No PDA," I growled out. She started laughing again while he looked scared. I smirked, _just what I wanted to happen_. She growled when she saw me smirking. _Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now_.

"Scott this is my brother, Derek this is Scott my _boyfriend_, so be nice," She said while glaring at me. _Geesh what does she think I'd do to him? _I held my hands up in surrender. She started laughing.

"Oh, no wonder ya'll looked alike," he said shaking his head in embarrassment. That's when I smiled and started laughing. It's rare when I do smile or laugh. I hadn't since _they_ burnt our house down.

"Derek, what's wrong," Gabriella asked. She's always known when something was wrong with me. I guess it's because we were always so close.

"Umm, nothing, can we go to the house," I asked not wanting to talk about it.

"Sure DerDer," She replied using my old nickname smiling. I smiled back. God I missed my sister. So here we were on our way to the house when I noticed a white jeep following us. I didn't think much of it until we stopped and got out. The driver followed suit. I growled at him, and he did the same I was taken aback by this. That's when Gabby and Scott got out the car. The saw us growling at each other and Scott ran beside him while Gabby walked to me.

"DerDer calm down he's a friend," she said while hugging me. I relaxed.

"Derek this is…."

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, like I said before I'll try to more often. Haha it's cliffy, sorry I want try to do that more. Read & Review. **

** Thanks,**

** Wolfybabe31 **


	4. AN please read!

**A.N. **

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I forgot my account log in then my old laptop broke but I finally got one! :D I will be updating tonight or tomorrow! Love ya'll bunches! (:**


	5. Another stinkin AN, but please read!

**Hey guys **** I know to many A.N.s and not enough chapters but I will write a chapter for both of my stories today and update them tonight! I've been very busy with my whole school situation. See I was in public school then I was took out and put in a online homeschool and I was so behind in that and well yeah it was a mess so again sorry. But it's all better now! :D **

**I was just going to let you know that I am currently on Quotev to and I was wondering if yall would check out my story I just started. My story is It Gets Better A Day At A Time… Maybe. I would love it if yall would read it and tell me what you think. Thank you so much! 3**


End file.
